


Estelar

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunken Kissing, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Historical References, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Durante los siglos Crowley y Aziraphale se encuentran y hay un tema recurrente entre ellos: las estrellas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Estelar

**Author's Note:**

> Para Ineffable Husbands Week 2020
> 
> Día 4: Through the centuries.
> 
> Bueno, el trabajo me consumió y me atrasé un día pero estoy decidida a terminar esto.  
> Agradezco mucho el apoyo que le han dado a mis otras historias.

Lo curioso con Aziraphale era que, no importaba cuántos años habían pasado entre la última vez que se habían visto, siempre se podía retomar el tema de la última plática que habían tenido. Crowley, como se hacía llamar desde casi ochocientos años, valoraba mucho eso.

—¿Cómo te fue con la humedad y ese rey? —Preguntó el demonio una mañana del siglo VII a la orilla de aquella playa.  
—Oh… Crowley —Aziraphale tenía sus pies en el agua, se notaba relajado —Bien… ¿qué tal te fue? ¿Cuantos cultivos podridos?  
—Jaja muy gracioso.  
—¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Mañana tengo que cruzar el mar.  
—Ya veo, sigues trabajando entonces.  
—Sí, supongo que tu también.  
— Así es.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Crowley dejó que la brisa jugará con su largo cabello, era agradable.

No tardó mucho para que ambos comenzaran a conversar, realmente era muy fácil hablar con ese ángel, mucho mejor que intentar tener una platica con alguien del infierno. Aziraphale le contaba historias asombrosas que había escuchado de los humanos, lo hacía con una fascinación, de verdad parecía adorarles. Esa era la primera vez que el ángel demostraba algo como aquello y es que debía ser muy fuerte su sentimiento pues aunque Crowley era un demonio podía sentir aquel cariño.

Quizá fue por eso que Crowley se atrevió a mostrarle aquel tesoro que tenía, ese mapa estelar que le había robado a un mercader de las tierras de Oriente. Enseñarlo no era cualquier cosa para él, pues eso abriría una puerta a parte de su pasado que no sabía si estaba listo de compartir y es que en el mapa estaban representados eso que alguna vez ayudó a construir y ya no podía acceder, aquellas estrellas que con tanta devoción alguna vez hilo en esa inmensa oscuridad.

—Crowley, esto es maravilloso —Aziraphale miraba encantado el mapa.  
—Lo es —Crowley sonreía.  
—¿Crees que podrías mostrarme cómo leerlo?

¿De verdad quería eso? No sabía si estaba seguro para compartir aquel conocimiento con él, pero Aziraphale le estaba mirando de aquella forma, algo que el demonio no pudo ignorar, no quería hacerlo.

—Ssupongo que sssí—Le respondió Crowley intentando ocultar la emoción pero el “seseo” le delató. —Pero tendríamos que ir un poco más al oriente para poder ver todo.  
—Entiendo, entonces será algún día.

Crowley asintió, por supuesto que se lo mostraría, aún y cuando le tomará mil años volverse a ver. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
La siguiente vez que se vieron fue en Venecia a principios del siglo XVII.

Crowley caminaba por uno de los puentes cuando chocó con él, parecía que el ángel llevaba prisa y la verdad era que Crowley también.

—Oh, no sabía que andabas por aquí. —El ángel estaba muy sonriente.  
—Sí, vine por un asunto. —Crowley maniobraba con una caja que tenía entre las manos.  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—Ahggkkk…. un telescopio, con él puedes ver la Luna y las estrellas con mucho más detalle.  
—¡¿En serio?!  
—Puedo mostrarte, si quieres ¿tienes tiempo esta noche?  
—Oh, no, tengo que partir al norte.  
—Lastima.  
—Pero algún día lo harás ¿verdad?  
—No sé. 

“Por supuesto” pensó, aún le debía la lectura del mapa estelar y de verdad quería mostrarle eso, realmente quería compartir aquella experiencia con él, era el único con quien podía hacerlo. Y lo puso en su lista de las cosas que debía mostrarle al ángel, después de todo era su único amigo o al menos al menos así le consideraba. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le volvió a ver seis años después de aquel encuentro en el teatro en Inglaterra, esta vez se encontraron en Brujas, Flandes. 

Fue cuando Crowley medio cumplió una de sus promesas en la azotea de aquella casa mirando el cielo con el telescopio. Aziraphale lucía encantado y Crowley no podía evitar sentir que pasar el tiempo viendo las estrellas con él fuera real, debía ser un sueño. 

Y es que el ángel estaba tan cerca…

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —Aziraphale preguntó mientras miraba el telescopio.  
—Leo mucho —Dijo Crowley —¿Recuerdas mi mapa? tengo más.  
—¿Puedo verlos?  
—Sí, pero los tengo en Inglaterra.  
—¿Por qué allá?  
—Me gusta el lugar.  
—Sí, creo que es un buen lugar también,  
—¿Piensas establecerte?  
—Algo así, me gustaría tener una librería o algo así ¿qué opinas?  
Crowley se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué responder. 

Pero estaba seguro que le apoyaría, no directamente pero de alguna forma lo haría, era eran amigos ¿no? 

Y sin darse cuenta continuaron hablando sobre sus metas, lo cual era tan prohibido para ambos pero ¿quién se daría cuenta? estaban muy de cerca, casi ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche, nadie les podía ver, sólo las estrellas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una noche se volvieron a ver en el lugar más extraño. Ya se habían visto varias veces, cada vez sus encuentros eran más frecuentes y sin embargo por los años a Crowley le parecían muy distantes y es que no sabía porque pero quería verle cada vez más.

Fue en aquella fiesta privada organizada por aquella reina dentro del palacio de Versalles, realmente no esperaba encontrarse al ángel ahí pero el destino era extraño y cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando entre el jardín lo más que les permitían aquellos voluminosos vestidos, sosteniéndose entre sí con un brazo y balanceando aquellas canastas con botellas de vino y pastelillos. Terminaron ocultándose entre los arbustos, comiendo y bebiendo, intercambiando ideas sobre lo vivido desde la última vez que se habían visto, sobre sus futuras misiones.

Y mientras hablaban, Crowley no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de Aziraphale en aquella forma, era la primera vez que le veía así, era realmente hermosa.

—¿Dónde está la Luna? —Preguntó Aziraphale en algún punto mientras miraba el cielo.  
—Es novilunio—Le respondió Crowley.  
—Oh…  
—Volverá...  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí, verás…

Crowley habló un poco sobre las fases de la luna para después hablar del cielo, compartiendo un poco de lo que por un tiempo había guardado, aquello que los humanos decían sobre el universo y lo que les faltaba por conocer; mientras lo hacía notó como Aziraphale no dejaba de mirarle, realmente le interesaba lo que decía y aquello le emocionó pero al mismo tiempo le hacía querer desaparecer, era demasiado y no sabía si podía soportar aquel tipo de atención, no de aquel ángel.

—Es hermoso Crowley —Aziraphale le dijo en un punto de la madrugada, muy bajito, como si no quisiera que nadie le oyera. —Se siente bien.  
—¿Qué cosa? —Crowley preguntó, acercándose un poco para escucharle mejor.  
—Como amas a las estrellas y no les culpo, todo eso es realmente bello.  
—Hay cosas más bellas que eso.

No supo si fue el alcohol lo que le hizo decir eso, tampoco sabía si le había dado el valor para besar al ángel o para que también Aziraphale le correspondiera pero en ese momento se sentía tan bien que no le importaba si las estrellas, Dios o Satán o Quién fuera les viera.

—Necesito… necesitamos detenernos —Aziraphale susurraba muy cerca de sus labios.  
—Sí —Crowley le besó por última vez y se separó.

Se tomaron de la mano hasta que la mañana llegó.

—Por nuestro bien, creo que es mejor si olvidamos eso ¿no? —Aziraphale le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el palacio.  
—Sí, supongo. —Crowley no quería pero suponía que no había otra opción.  
—Bien.

Y sin decir nada más el ángel le dio un beso en la mejilla y Crowley sintió como aquellos momentos se desvanecía de su memoria.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Aziraphale secándose las lágrimas.  
—¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó el ángel.  
—No sé… — Crowley se ajustó los anteojos.

Caminaron al palacio y se despidieron.

Esa noche Crowley notó como las estrellas brillaban de forma distinta, como si quisieran decirle algo pero no sabía que.

**Author's Note:**

> Pd.- Soy débil ante Crowley y Aziraphale en versión femenina, vestidas a la moda rococo.


End file.
